Amor Escrito en Tinta de Sangre
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Han pasado años desde el incidente de la Academia Cross , una nueva generacion aparece. Zero es padre y no quiere que su hija se una a los demas vampiros a pesar de que es una , pero que hara cuando su hija se enamore del hijo de su peor enemigo .


**Bueno primero que nada , Hola a todos . Este es mi primer fanfic de Vampire Knight y espero que me salga bien . No se un dia de repente se me ocurrio una loca idea de hacer un fanfic de este anime . Aclaro que no soy la mejor escritora y que los personajes pueden salir Oc depende de su criterio .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los review , que los recibire con mucho gusto :) **

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertencen a Hino Matsuri ( como quisieran que fueran mios ) **

**Prologo **

Era una noche helada completamente normal para un ser humano ; pero para Zero que era vampiro hace ya 20 años , la sentia completamente diferente a las demas . Desde que habia anochecido habia sentido la presencia de otros vampiros en las cercanias de su hogar . Ahora se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de su sala observando como caia la nieve en esa oscuridad . Sus sentido vampiricos se agudizaron al sentir pasos frente a su hogar ; asi que cargando a Bloody Rose se dirigio hacia la puerta . No sintio mas pasos asi que abrio con fuerza la puerta a la vez que apuntaba a la persona con su arma .

-Asi recibes a tu maestro – dijo la persona delante de el , Yagari que tenia su caracteristico parche en donde deberia estar su ojo derecho , ya tenia cubierto su cabello con canas y su rostro ya mostraban los años que no eran en vano en los humanos . Miraba seriamente a su alumno como si todavia fuera un chiquillo .

-Eres tu – fue lo unico que dijo Zero con indiferencia mientras bajaba el arma .

-Si , gracias por invitarme a pasar – dijo sarcastico Yagari desde el umbral , Zero rodo sus ojos y se echo hacia un lado para que entrara , cuando el lo hizo , el peliplateado pudo notar que cargaba con un bulto de mantas en sus brazos pero no dijo ningun comentario .

-¿ Que deseas ahora ? , Hace meses que no venias – fue lo primero que dijo Zero al entrar a la comoda sala iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea . Yagari solto un bufido y esos momentos del bulto que tenia en sus manos surgio una diminuta mano blanca , la cual Zero identifico como un bebe .- ¿ Que haces con un bebe ? , No sabia que fueras esa clase de tipos – añadio con fingida decepcion al ver que Yagari incomodo mecia el bulto de mantas donde estaba el bebe .

-Lamento decepcionarte pero esta bebe no es mia – dijo Yagari con una fingida sonrisa , Zero lo miro con aprension .

-¿ Entonces ? - pregunto con curiosidad mientras su rostro estaba en raya y punto .

-Es tuya – la respuesta fue tan simple que dejo a Zero es estado de espectufaccion e incredulidad por lo que habia escuchado , pero componiendo sus actitud seria miro de nuevo a su maestro .

-Es una buena broma Yagari , pero yo no tengo hijos – dijo Zero , su rostro cambio de sereno a uno siniestro que despedia una aura oscura – No me gustan ese tipo de bromas – y diciendo eso se levanto dandole la espalda y se dispuso a mirar el fuego de la chimenea .

-Asesinaron a Mizu – fue lo que escucho del mejor caza vampiros , Zero se tenso donde estaba . Se volteo bruscamente y miro fijamente el rostro del hombre tratando de encontrar una mentira pero no hallo ninguna . - Fue asesinada hace tres dias , me imagino que no lo sabias aunque despues de todo era la unica vampiro con la cual te acostabas .

-La ultima vez que la vi , fue hace meses casi un año atras – Zero decia esas palabras como si estuviera tragando algo descompuesto mientras se sentaba en el sillon mas cercano a la chimenea .

-Creo que esos momentos estaba embarazada , dio a luz hace un mes – revelo Yagari y acercandose a Zero le entrego de improvisto la bebe que la agarro con mucha dificultad – Es tu turno de cuidarla , hazlo bien tonto aprendiz .... - Yagari ya estaba a punto de irse sin escuchar ninguna de las replicas de su antiguo alumno – Saco sus ojos – y diciendo eso se fue . Zero miro a la criatura que tenia en sus brazos con una ceja alzada y no muy seguro que hacer , la niña aunque tenia poco pelo se podia apreciar que era del mismo que el de el , igual que su color de piel ; lo unico diferente como habia dicho Yagari era que la bebe habia sacado los ojos de su madre , eran grises identicos a los de la unica mujer vampiro que pudo tolerar .

-¿ Que hare contigo ? - pregunto Zero mirandola como si ella fuera capaz de responderle , la bebe en modo de respuesta sonrio , lo que hizo que a Zero le apareciera el amago de una leve sonrisa en su rostro .

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi en una enorme mansion , se podia ver claramente desde una ventana la sala de esta ; en ella habia cuatro personas compartiendo un momento familiar . Una hermosa mujer joven miraba con ternura como su hijo de un año jugaba con unos bloques mientras que a su lado habia una pequeña cuan donde estaba una bebe dormida ; los dos hijos habian sacado el cabello castaño oscuro de sus padres . El hombre se levanto del sillon y se dirigio hacia una ventana ante la mirada de su esposa que se levanto preocupada .

-¿ Ocurre algo Kaname onii-sama ? - pregunto Yuuki situandose a su lado , Kaname volteo su rostro para mirar a su esposa dandole a su vez una leve sonrisa que hizo que se tranquilizara .

-No es nada Yuuki , solo pienso que las cosas se pondran muy interesantes de ahora en adelante – fue su respuesta enigmatica , Yuuki no entendio que quizo decir pero sonrio en señal de que cualquier apoyo , para enotnces dirigirse hacia su hijo que la habia llamado . - Estare esperando muy ansioso – esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kaname en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar , para entonces voltearse y alejarse del cristal para unirse a su familia .

* * *

Zero mecia con cuidado a la criatura que tenia en su brazos , la cual se habia quedado dormida . Se sentia raro ; ya que en lo ultimo que se veia era siendo padre … pero lo era y de una hermosa bebe .

-¿ Como te llamare ? - se preguntaba Zero mirandola ya que el tonto de su maestro se habia ido sin decir si tenia nombre . Quedandose en silencio medito una respuesta y la encontro cuando aparto de la luz a la bebe , en la penunbra el cabello de ella parecia despedir un brillo parecido a la escarcha del hielo y entonces sonrio ante su idea - Hyo , tu nombre sera Hyo – dijo mientras que con un dedo le tocaba su diminuta mano , esta la agarro estando dormida . Como habia dicho se sentia raro lo admitia pero a la vez sentia que un nuevo sentimiento empezaba a surgir – Hyo Kiryu ... mi hija – dijo y abrio los ojos sorprendido ya que lo dijo con orgullo . Mientras pensaba en todo se fue quedando dormido con la pequeña en brazos tibios por el calor de la chimenea , ajeno a las situaciones que vendrian mas adelante .

**Bueno como ya les dije , me dio una loquera y decidi hacer un fic de Vampire Knight , la historia de este se desarrollara un poco lenta , asi que les pido disculpas . Por favor denle una oportunidad .**

**Para los que no sepan Hyo significa hielo en japones . **

**Criticas , Torturas o cualquier cosa por favor en los review que los aceptare . **

**Onegai , dejen un review , segun mi amigo me dijo no cuesta nada , pero please , denle una oportunidad a este fic .**

**Bueno no tengo mas que decir , asi que hasta la proxima . Sayonara**


End file.
